A Moment Of Scilence
by lolLindzay121
Summary: Mario and Peachs' daughter, Marie, Finding Herself In a Bad Position, Who will she choose? Her Family, Or.... The One she loves Most? Forbidden love story REVIEW!
1. Birthday Bash!

A/N: Okay... As seeing where I stand with some of you, I'm going to Write Another... Mario Has a Daughter Story... Because the Are Just So Popular Now... That And Luigi.. :-P Anyway, In this story, A girl Named Maire, Who gets interfaced with a toll Of problems, But End Up, falling for the least expected Person.... *not Copied in any way or form*

Anyway, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MARIE! ALL ELSE IS OWNED BY PROBABLY THE MOST, WANNA BE PLAce in this section of ff, NINTENDO!

Little Marie's Eyes, Slowly Opened, To the sounds of Chirping Birds, And Faint Aroma, Of Pancakes. Her Heart Raced! She was So Excited!

The Little Four Year Old, Ran Down The long Castle steps, In nothing but her Comfy silk Nightgown, knowing what to Expect.

Today Was Her Birthday.

Everyone Joined In celebration, This Glorious Day, And Her father, Mario Should Be arriving at the Palace, From his Trip to Sarsaland With his Brother Luigi, and Aunt Daisy.

Finally approaching the Bottom, of what seemed to be an endless staircase, Marie Hopped Off the last one, and Made her way throughout the Castle trying to find he Mother.

"Mommy!" She would screech, Running around, In and Out of Toads, daily Planning.

"MARIE!" One of the toads Snapped, Noticing her Crude Behavior. Toadette was still a kind and Gentle toad, Knowing what to do in situations with children. "What Ever are you doing?" She Laughed, Brushing the Golden Brown Hair from her face.

"Looking for Mommy!" She squeaked, in her adorable little High pitched voice, everyone tough the got from her Mother. That only made her Laugh a bit harder, with the reply, "Well, She's Up in your room Looking for you! Probably worried sick! You better go show her you're alright!"

Marie Smiled, Nodding her head, Rushing Back Up the Staircase, Just soon enough to see her Mother, with the most concerned look in years.

"Oh! Honey I was so Scared!" Peach yelped, Hugging her Little Daughter.

"Birthday Cake?" She questioned, Making Peach Giggle. She was Just to cute to not laugh at all when you where around her. "Not Yet!" Peach Playfully Growled, Tickling her Sides, Making the Four year old, Giggle.

"Look at you! You aren't even Dressed!"

Marie Tilted her head, running into her room, Making Her Mother Follow her.

"How About this?" Peach Began, Picking Out A little sun-dress, Perfect For the Occasion, but not to frilly, or dressy like she would usually pick out.

The Little Girl, Just Grabbed It from Her Hands, Slipped It on, and Ran out of the room, Making Peach Dart after her.

Marie was A fast Little Four Year old.... She Probably got that From her Father...

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Where you going Little Girl?" A Voice Chuckled, Luring Marie's Eyes up, to se Her Father Mario.

"Daddy!" She yelled, again, Jumping into His arms, as he embraced her in a big hug.

Luigi and Daisy Followed Quickly Behind, Smiling at the sight Of Marie, interacting with her fathers appearance.

Mario, Looked up From His daughter to notice Peach, Standing in front of him, Slouching, Catching Her Breath.

"Rough Morning?" He Asked, Kissing Peach On the cheek, Setting Down Marie, Who Ran Up To Her Aunt And Uncle.

Peach Put Her Hand on her forehead, and Then on her hip. "Wow... Twenty years old, and I thought I could Handle this! " She groaned, Making the Group Chirp in Laughter.

"Well, At least The Partys Started... Now, We can Just Relax and Have fun!" Daisy said, Grabbing Marie, And Holding Her.

"Party?" She Babbled, Reaching Up her hands With excitement.

Mario Laughed To Himself, Picking Her Out of Daisy's Hands, As they all walked out the door, Into the festivities...

Little Did they Know, Something was About to go Horribly wrong....

___________________________________________________________________

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! *I KNOW YOU WILL* :-)


	2. Not A Chapter! Information!

**Hi! Back Again, Sorry The last One was So hard to Read, But Hey... Im Known for that... *If It was Hard.. It Its Close together on Format, You can Live,, :P* The Reson I med this was for three reasons.....**

**One.... My Story Was Messed Up, So I had to ix It by Posting A chapter..**

**two.... I Dont Know..... *Reviews***

**Three.... LUIGI!!! I HEREBY MAKE TODAY LUIGI APPRECIATION DAY! AND THE REST OF THIS WEEK, WELL... FORGET IT! OCTOBER IS LUIGI APPRECIATION MONTH! GO WEEDGIE! :-)))**

**THOSE WHO SECOND MY MOTION, REPLY TO THIS! *REVIEW***


End file.
